You and Me, That's All We Need
by Sephant
Summary: Yullen Week! Going to try some romance-will probably fail. This will be one full story instead of oneshots. The white haired exorsist begins to change drastically as his loyalties are questioned. Is it possible for him to find reassurance in the dark?
1. Rain to Snow A Pat on the Head

**A/N: Alright, I now I'm late, but I going to try to catch up today. My part of the world has bee quite hectic. Any ways, this is my first attempt at a romance so I hope it goes well. Also it is all ONE story as said in the summary. I want to see how I can weave it. Also, the theme's are underlining parts, the story is going to use them as key elements and plot tools but not as actual things. I hope that makes sense... I apologize for any OCC-ness but I want to grow a bond between the two. Also I've made it so Link only stalks Allen on missions for plot sake. Please enjoy my yullen week fic~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own -Man in any way, shape or form. Yullen Week's idea belongs to Celetial Moonshine~**

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts_

Sarcastic Exaggeration

**_You and Me, That's All We Need_**

**_Chapter 1: From Rain to Snow; A Pat on the Head_**

The weather outside was furious. Roaring winds and smashing rain like ice pelted the black church of the head quarters. Allen sat on one of the many windows sills, his back against the freezing glass. The old cloak that they had given him when they had headed out gave little heat to the boy. Sighing, he pulled at it harder, bringing his knees up to his chest. He buried his face into them, seeking more warmth. The shadow that loomed over his mirror self remained unmoving, immune to the coldness of the world.

"What the hell are you doing Bean sprout?" It was Kanda. He was the only one who called him that name with such hatred and disgust.

"What do you care?" Allen didn't want to talk with anyone, let alone Kanda. He just wanted to be alone, alone with this thing that would one day consume him whole.

"Don't flatter yourself Bean, I'm only here because Koumi is looking for you." Allen nodded absently at the other exorcist's words. He wasn't really listening, the harsh pitter-patters of the rain outside distracting.

Stretching his sore legs out from their position, Allen looked Kanda in the eye. He could feel the shadow behind him smirk and he did to. Kanda had taken a small, barely noticeable step back. Everyone knew, everyone knew about the being inside him. The thought of Allen being a Noah, being an enemy must have been harsh to see and accept.

Kanda glared at him, suppressing the erg to flee or attack. The way the light fell over Allen was terrifying and beautiful. When lighting would stream across the sky, the remains would colour Allen in blacks and whites. The way the smirk seemed to withhold promises, how his silver eyes gleamed with hidden truths. It was an exotic look to the boy, only witnessed once. And even that was only when he was playing poker, when he knew how it would end and how to perfectly execute it. But this one, this look of terrifying beauty held more malice than any akuma Kanda had ever faced. It seemed to rival that of a Noah.

Allen did a smooth turn around, facing the glass window. His smile had faded to the plain look he wore when confused, passion only showing in his silver eyes. The white orbs of the shadow stared back at him. Resting his hand on the glass, he could feel the being's hand lightly touching the glass as well, as if he was standing outside of the building.

"But sadly, this is the third floor and it's raining quite hard." The words seemed to echo of the walls. Kandaheld a shuttering breath. "Sometimes I wish my hopes could wash over you like everything else... But it can't." The black-haired exorcist wanted to disappear. He felt as if he was diving into the bean's personal business. "Oh well, soon it will snow, with the season's change." Allen turned back around, his face a wisping sadness. No smiles, no frowns, no indication of emotion. Except for his eyes, brimming to sadness that Kanda was surprised the boy had not cried.

"What are you waiting for Kanda? Aren't you taking me to see Koumi?" The samurai growled lowly, but lead the way back to the center of the building.

* * *

In the end, it appeared that Koumi had just wanted Allen to open two more doors. The scientist apologized, saying that he had forgotten. The teen didn't really mind, it felt really good opening the portals, a rush of pleasant energy filling him every time. But he could never let anyone know. Not now, not ever. They would probably think that it was something to do with the Noah and alert higher ups right away.

_And then..._ The poor teen thought _I would be locked up again..._He didn't know how, but he knew about cages and the loneliness of them. He didn't know why he felt like he had already been in them. Had he? Nothing seemed to make any sense, and Allen shook the unwanted thoughts from his mind as he opened up the second gate that Koumi had asked for. The pleasant feeling washed over him again, enveloping him in a pleasant feeling of peace and sincerity before it was over.

_I wonder, if this feeling is from the Noah..._ For some odd reason, the answer that sounded so obvious sounded wrong. Like it was indeed him feeling the cooling sensation of stream water over his boiling skin. That it was him who summoned the images of places he had never been before into his mind as the gate opened to a place he had so often been too.

_Perhaps I am already losing? _Another plaguing thought entered his mind as the hall ways began to blur together. There was only black walls and fire lit torches. His feet wandered with his mind, not truly knowing where to go.

_What happens, if I do lose? Will anyone be there for me?_ Allen turned towards the outside wall, having ended up where he had been resting earlier. The wind had calmed, the lightning had faded and all that was left was the rain.

_Will I be left behind after the storm?_

"Got to bed." The words snapped Allen out of his depressive mind as he blinked slowly. Turning around, he saw Kanda once more. He was gazing at him, his eyes level and body appearing strong. Allen briefly wondered what it would be like to see the boy cry. "Didn't you hear me?" To see him break. "Got to bed." To see it die. His black smirk appeared across his face again.

"Why?" Kanda stiffened at the cold voice that had ghosted out of the pale boy's mouth.

"Because we have a mission tomorrow and I don't want to bring a useless bean along."

"Of course Kanda." Allen purred out, walking towards the direction that the other had come from.

"Bean sprout." The foot steps halted, the small echo dying. "Don't loose." Allen wiped around, his eyes wide with shock, surprise, and perhaps something else. "The rain" he thumbed to the window, not facing the boy. "Will be snow soon anyways." And then the black haired figure slowly disappeared into the dark hallways.

"Ba-Kanda!" Allen half shouted half cried as tears smothered his cheeks. "I already know that." He sniffed rubbing the water off his face with his hands. "But I'm afraid..." He looked so much like a child. "I'm afraid of what the snow will bring." And then the wind picked up, howling and the lightning flashed. The rain was once more slamming against the window.

* * *

Allen walked into the cafeteria slowly, his body sluggish from lack of sleep. Upon looking up, he instantly caught the eyes of Kanda as he began eating his soba. Ordering normal sized orders of several different kinds of muffins and bagels, Allen found himself sitting across from the other. Said other gave no indication that he had even saw the boy.

Allen gazed down at his breakfast and slowly started eating some English muffins. They were crusty and delicious as always, but...

"If you're going to say something, say it bean sprout!" The voice was quite but demanding. Allen gazed down at his food sadly.

"Kanda... Do you hate me now, now that you know about-"

"I've always hated you idiot. This changes nothing." And all of a sudden Allen was beaming, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"So you're not afraid?" _Like you were last night_

"Who could be afraid of you?"

"Hmm..." _Everyone here _"Who do you think?" His voice sounded light hearted, but Kanda knew that Allen was being torn from the inside. But why did he have to come to him?

"I don't know." The one person who couldn't bare to see such change in the boy.

"Really?" _I know you're lying_

"Really." The one that had to keep it in, had to show everyone that Allen was still Allen.

"Really?" _Stop lying!_

"Che." Kanda spat out, not knowing what to do anymore. But he had to stay calm, he couldn't let the boy see how he was effected

"You're afraid of me, aren't you..." _We know you are._ His voice was sad and quite, shaking like the leaves outside.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not." Kanda held sarcasm in his voice, trying so hard to protect the boy from himself.

"..." _Liar. _Allen remained silent, his body freezing in place.

"..." Kanda resumed eating, trying to keep an air of indifference. Everyone else had been so stupid! Showing Allen how badly they had taken the news, how afraid they were.

"You're lying~" The voice sound hauntingly playful. It was filled with teasing malice.

"Am I?" Kanda had to show him that he believed that he would win, that he would win over the Noah.

"Yup." The teen looked up, small tear streaks evident on his face.

"Why is that." Kanda tried to distract himself with his food. Allen picked up his large tray and smiled down at him like a mother would a child.

"Because soon the snow will come, replacing the rain." And then Allen parted from the cafeteria, small tower of food with him. "And soon I will be in complete isolation.

* * *

"Grah!" Allen screamed as he smashed another plate in his room. He was losing it, he had to have been. Ever since everyone had found out, it was hard for him to stay normal. But know, he was acting so strangely to everything. His sense of self fading. He hated it.

Another plate smashed against the wall. Allen wanted to be able to speak nicely with Lenalee, to joke with Lavi, and to argue with Kanda, but everything was so fucking messed up in his mind.

"I just don't know what's going on anymore!" He held himself, crying. Leaning against the window that he kept arriving at he cried out more, the porcelain dish's laid scattered around him.

"Really Bean spout, don't tell me that you're losing it." And Allen turned around, spotting a smug looking Kanda who shook his head playfully at the mess. "Really, throwing a tantrum? What are you five?"

"I'm fifteen Ba-Kanda!" Allen shouted, a sudden feeling of happiness mixed with anger filling him. "And it's Allen!" Kanda che-ed, looking outside through another window. Allen growled at Kanda and stomped over to him, the porcelain breaking beneath him.

Breathing heavily, Allen stood beside Kanda, trying his best not to scream or to cry. Why was Kanda being so nice? He was scared of him, and yet he still tried to make Allen feel at home.

"Why...?" _Why do you stay with me?_Kanda turned his head towards him, a sincere look underlined his static features.

"Does it really matter?" And then he reached out and ruffled the boys white hair. It was comforting. Kanda stopped letting his hand rest on the shorter one's head. "As far as I see, you're still the annoying bean sprout." He turned and started walking down the corridor. "Let's go, we have a mission." Allen nodded slowly, glancing at the broken dishes.

"Hey Kanda?" He didn't turn around but he did stop. "Thanks."

"Che. Don't thank me idiot. I just don't want an invalid." Allen wasn't sure, but those words sounded so much more different then what they actually meant. His face let up into a small smile of warmth that he wanted only Kanda to see.

"Don't worry Kanda. After all, I'll make sure to protect you." Kanda glared back at him, seething.

"You may be a critical but you're still nothing more than a brat!" He shouted, storming off. Allen chased after him, a smile on his face. The outside was silent and he turned to glance outside the window. It was snowing. The season's had changed and the first step had been taken. The hallway suddenly seemed darker.

"Wait up Ba-Kanda!" he shouted out as he raced after the flowing black hair. _Please don't leave me._Kanda had stopped and waited for him to catch up before he continued his way to the new control room. "Thanks!"

"Che. I know you'll just get lost without me." Allen stuck his tongue out and looked away from him. But then he smiled suddenly, the same small, warm smile from before.

_You don't know how true you are..._ Allen thought as they neared the room. _Because without you, Kanda, I think I would have been the rain. _Kanda glared at him from the corner of the eye, not understanding the sincere smile. _But now I think I'm the snow. Or perhaps both. _Allen just smiled bigger. _Perhaps I change from snow to rain, just like the seasons. _He gazed softly at the older man, causing a small blush to form on his face before he quickly scowled and looked away. _Because without you, Kanda, I would have lost so long ago. I would have been stuck in the season of "fall"._

**There, I hoped you like it. Please review so that I can get a better insight on my story. I hope to place the other two chapter up here today as well (or early tomorrow...).**

**Till then, please enjoy Yullen Week~!**


	2. Fever to Haze A Simple Embrace

**A/N: Gah! So far behind, must do super work. SCREW EDITING, JUST GET IT UP! Man, my alarm clock just had to go and be stupid! And work, and family Christmas I have four this year XP) and then add Persona 4 to it and you just get a recipe for laziness. Man, I have to get to the next chap right now! See you later guys~! Oh, and thanks for the reviews and Babo, this is all one story...**

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts_

Sarcastic Exaggeration

**_You and Me, That's All We Need_**

**_Chapter 2: Fever to Haze; A Simple Embrace_**

_How I hate you. _The train hit a rock, causing the occupants to jump a little. _How I loath you. _The exorcists had to take a train to get to the small village of Illa. _How I despise you._It was a simple akuma extinction mission. There was only the two exorcists and the watch dog. _How I dislike you._ The town was too small and unimportant to waste a gate, so they had decided to take a day's train ride there. _How I resent you. _The three shared a first class compartment. _How I object you. _One boy, the youngest of the group, was staring outside, watching the world pass-by with vacant eyes. _How I spite you. _It was as if he was looking at something else. _How I love you._

Allen clenched his eyes shut as the sudden thought rammed into his system. Kanda, Link and himself had been stuck in the compartment for the past four hours in complete silence. And he still had twenty hours to go.

Sighing deeply, Allen was more looked out the window, the shadow looming over him like an akuma soul. _Do you want me to love you?_ He though, not wanting to voice his opinions and appear crazy. _Or do you want to love me?_ His mind seemed to clatter against itself, not really up for much thinking.

"Why did I have to be stuck with Kanda..." the petite boy breathed out. Indeed, had he been with Lavi the time might have moved a little faster. Then again, it could have been even more awkward.

"What was that Bean sprout?" The samurai questioned, toneless.

"Nothing Ba-Kanda~" Allen sang-songed out in boredom. Kanda twitched.

"Bean sprout..."

"I'm sorry but there is no one here by that name Sir." Allen openly mocked. "Please check another compartment." Kanda was boiling with rage. The silence was doing him no good either, especially knowing the range of time.

"Bean sprout..." Link sighed. Really the two of them fought well but they acted like children! It was ridiculous!

"Link, entertain me~!" Allen whined out as leaned against their shared arm rest.

"Please behave yourself Walker. This is not a field trip." Allen pouted and retreated to his window. The shadow was still there, smiling at Allen's attempts of fun. It motioned with it's hands towards itself. Allen gave it an accusing glare. It raised it hands, as if say 'no tricks'.

Kanda noted how Allen was suddenly intrigued with the glass window once more. He gazed out, trying to figure out what had caught the boys interest. There was nothing but grassy hills as before. The adult teen couldn't help but wonder just what Allen was seeing.

The shadow had it's hand against the glass, Allen mirroring it as it described a game without words. As the white haired teen watched, he soon was able to mimic him, their fingers dancing together. Before he realized it, he was swaying back and forth as the ark's song invaded his brain. Their fingers danced as if the window was their piano, their bodies swaying to it's tempo.

A soft humming escaped Allen's lips as the tune drowned out the world. The introduction soon came to an end and then the singing began.

"_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_" _And then the boy fell asleep._ The words filled the small compartment, Allen's body keeping time, his fingers creating music heard in only his ears. "_Ikizuru haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto._" _The flame inside the breathless ashes. One, then two._ The other two companions were unmoving, entranced in Allen's smooth voice. "_Ukabu fukuramii itoshii yokogao_" _The floating swelling, the dear profile._ The world seemed to faze away as the song enveloped them.

Kanda eyes widened as he saw the sweat pouring down Allen's tired face, he seemed to exhausted but he didn't stop. He kept pushing down his fingers, his voice sound breathless but he kept singing.

"Bean sprout?" He said his name, wait for some sort of reaction. None came from either of the two. "Hey Bean sprout!" He shouted, nothing. "Allen!" Two gloved hands pulled back as Allen gazed, exhaustedly, at his friend. His usual bright eyes were dimmed and his pale face paler. His scar had twisted into some sort of labyrinthine design.

"K-Kanda?" His voice was labored and stressed. Kanda slowly got up and walked over to the shaking male, Link having fallen asleep in the middle of the song. "Kanda?" It was nothing more than a choked sob but Kanda had heard it. The younger reached out to him, and Kanda reached back, letting the exhausted boy lean against him.

At that point, Kanda screwed his pride as he embraced the boy,leaning on one knee as he did so. Slowly, so not to make Allen to uncomfortable, Kanda picked him up and set him on his lap. The child-teen clung to Kanda's outfit seeking childish comfort in the older ones warm arms. Kanda made sure that Allen was facing away from the window. He could feel it, the boy was shaking as his breath shuttered.

"Damn it." He cursed as he felt the heated forehead. Before the two could battle the akuma, they would have to battle a fever and win with only nineteen hours left.

* * *

The heat was unbearable but Allen didn't want to let go of Kanda. He want to, so badly, apologize for giving in to the Noah but he wanted to learn more about this other side of himself. To Allen, this shadow that held the Noah was his other side, his other self. That voice of reason and doubt that had always nagged at him. Ever present in this chaos called life.

He didn't know why Kanda was allowing this embrace, having even caught him in the first place. Allen himself didn't understand why he desired the others one's company. In truth, he was beyond glad that the cold teen had allowed him such pleasure. However, it was still unbearably hot.

* * *

Kanda, though with a whine of protest from the younger, placed Allen down on his side of the room. Sending the annoying golem, Timcanpy, to get a wash cloth Kanda allowed his eyes and mind to wander. Though his fever had spiked, Allen looked much better than he had while playing with the mirror. Link was still asleep and Kanda was glad for the ability to pretend that he wasn't there.

"Don't lose, Allen." He smiled sweetly to the sleeping teen, it was small but sweet. Something that anyone would cherish and hold close. Allen's small hand reached up to Kanda's cheek. The black-haired boy took it hesitantly.

"I won't..." It was a weak voice but the smile that adored his face reassured Kanda. Timcanpy returned with the wash cloth and Kanda placed it onto Allen's forehead, the teen welcoming the cool feeling. Kanda sat comfortably on the floor beside Allen watching his breathing even as he entered another fever induced sleep. Fifteen hours until they arrived.

* * *

He was surrounded by blackness. His body was cold and shaking but his breath was warm. Allen knew that this had to be some sort of dream, his real body still beside Kanda on the train. Why was it, that such a bastard even wanted to help him? A groan escaped his lips as his head began to pound within this fever battle.

A soft voice entered his darkening mind, it was smooth and comfortable. Reaching out to it, he realized that another hand was clasping his. Waves upon waves of relief washed over him, but another groan escaped his lips. He felt like thousands of needles were piecing his skin. Crying out, he felt his hand get squeezed by another warm one.

"K-Kanda!" Allen knew that he was crying, the feeling of water damping his cheeks present. He called out Kanda's name again and could hear soft whispering noises that seemed to calm Allen, the pain softening. He could feel warmth fill him that was pleasant, unlike the heat brought by the cursed fever. His body began to shut down, requiring all it's energy to fight against the persistent virus.

Allen curled into the soft blankets that now covered him, thankful for their warmth. A large yawn seeped through his throat as a deeper sleep blurred his still black world. "Thanks... Kanda..." And he felt his conscious slip as he allowed true sleep.

* * *

Allen had fallen into a proper, relaxing sleep two hours ago. They only had ten hours left, but the samurai knew that the younger would be well when they reached their destination. With a heavy sigh, Kanda stood up, casting a side ways glare at Link. What kind of watch dog was he? Falling asleep when Allen needed him. But then again, he wasn't their to lend aid to the child.

He leaned against the windowed wall, the room suddenly feeling crowded. The golden golem, Timcanpy, fluttered about in front of him. Tim eventually settled down onto Kanda's head. The exorcist glared at the unwanted gesture of appreciation. Shaking his head, Kanda glared harsher at Tim as it fell off and curled up against Allen's warm body.

"You're welcome." He said reluctantly, rolling his eyes in the process.

* * *

Allen had to hold in a laugh as he awoke to the site of Kanda sleeping on the floor. The man was spread out in the compartment and looked relaxed. His face formed a small, content smile, as if all his worries were gone. Tim flapped his insect-like wings, making a small but elegant humming sound.

"Tim, let's go look around. I want to find out how much longer we got." Allen whispered to his little friend. The two quietly opened the door and slid it shut. "Common, lets go this way." Allen thumbed his left, heading to the front of the moving train. "I'm pretty sure that we should run into some people who have the time if we head towards the front." Timcanpy batted up and down in a nodding motion. Smiling happily, Allen set off towards the front of the train.

* * *

A sudden crash and a jerk forward awoke the sleeping Kanda. Link was awake to, looking around with a shook face. Grabbing onto the seat that Allen had slept on, Kanda pulled himself up, stabilizing his unsteady legs.

"What the hell's going on?!" Kanda roared at Link, focusing his attention on the only other body. Wait, only...?

"I want to know the same Mr. Kanda, but please do tell me where Walker is first." His voice was stern and commanding, however Kanda paid little attention to him. His eyes dashed around the compartment looking for the white mass known as Allen.

An inhuman scream echoed throughout the area.

"Allen!" He didn't know how he knew it was him, but Kanda slammed the door open, rushing down the isles, Link right behind him. "Allen where are you?!" He cried out as they began to reach the front. "Answer my Bean sprout!" Another inhuman scream filled the air. Kanda felt great pressure build inside him as it felt as if the sound vibrations from the scream were locked inside him.

He sputtered, grabbing his throat as the feeling of suffocation caused his body to enter a panic. Convulsing, Kanda fell to his knees, his head lurching forward as foul bile tore out of his throat. Coughing, the samurai struggled and glanced back, noticing that Link was no better off.

"Let's go." He said hoarsely, taking long, elegant strides forward with more caution. The exorcist could not let himself get caught off guard. However, when the two pushed open the large, broken door that led to the front Kanda could only mutter, "Shit."

The front of the train was in complete ruins, akuma swarmed the area in large groups and blobs. One of the lager ones, a deformed level three, held Allen in it's muscled fingers. It's thumb (that was the size of the boys body) lay on top of the boys throat, his body being held by three fingers.

"Allen!" Kanda shouted out, rushing forward only to be met with a barricade of level two's and three's. Kanda cursed his luck as he drew mugen. He could hear Link bringing out his seals. Though he couldn't kill them, he could distract and bind them when needed.

Kanda bit his lip as he began his hacking slashes, cutting through the level two's with some difficulty. The level three's where another problem. They were swift and agile, moving twice the speed of himself. With no hesitations, they would attack him and Link not leaving them a chance to properly defend themselves. This was to be expected from the low-life akuma's.

One particular akuma stood out however. It moved elegantly, with large strides from it's long, skinny legs. It was coated in shiny green armor that expanded into a strange design around it's waist. Like shiny tear drops, the akuma would cause the floating design to spin by brushing it with it's hand, increasing it's speed. It's helmet was egg shape, curling downward as if it was hair. But what was truly astonishing was it's lack of attacking. Everywhere Kanda looked, it would appear, but it had yet to strike. Rather, it seemed to be waiting for something.

With the distraction of thinking about the strange green akuma, the exorcist had allowed himself and opening that one of the level two's stroked at. The blunt mace slashed down Kanda's back as he tried a quick drag. Allen was watching helplessly and let out a cry, only for the inhuman one to irrupt from his throat as the twisted creature pushed down on his wind pipe.

Link was soon sent smashing to the ground, he eyes closed as blood streamed out his broken nose. Kanda stabbed mugen into the ground as he stood, his black hair flowing freely. He could feel the blood slugging down his back. His breathing was heavy and labored as he struggled to stay standing. The akuma closed in, face's of all kinds showing sadistic pleasure. All but one. That same green one stood floating in the background. However, it was not looking at Kanda, rather it was looking in the direction that Allen was.

A howl of pain escaped Kanda's lips as the same maced-akuma smashed him to the ground. The mace was removed, the sound of blood gushing and skin tearing following it as it was removed. Kanda could barely breath and his vision was growing blurry. The akuma behind him smirked, raising it's weapon for the final blow. At that moment, that split second where time seemed to stop a single cry was let out, enveloping the area in light and a sadistic smirk spread across the green akuma's hidden mouth as it watched Allen Walker make his move.

"Kanda!"

* * *

It was dark out, the sky shinning with soft glowing stars. Kanda blinked his eyes open slowly, waiting for the recent memories to come back. As they did, flashes of pain caused him to hiss and alert the other's of his awakening.

"Haze, can you get some more clothes and painkillers? There should be some more in my pack."

"Yes Master." Kanda puzzled over the new voice. The first was obviously the damn bean sprout, but the other... it sounded more, mechanical.

"Kanda, you okay?" It was a question that Allen already knew the answer to but he wanted to confirm it. A small, struggled grunt was his reply and the teenager let out a sigh. "well if you can make noise that's definitely a good thing." Kanda glared at the silver eyes that came into his limited view. Allen placed a hand on his forehead. "Well you've finally cooled down thats good." The glare continued. "I'll ell you whats going on once Haze gets back." As if one cue, a mechanical arm, coated with green armor appeared beside Allen, handing him the asked supplies. "Thank you. Can you go check on Link?" There was a pause till Allen turned back to him, obviously whatever 'Haze' was it must have nodded.

"Bean sprout..." Kanda started only to get cut off by a series of coughing. Allen sighed.

"First of, the name's Allen Ba-Kanda, and second don't talk till after I replace your bandages and you take some of these." Though reluctant at first, Kanda allowed the white haired exorcist to do his job, replacing the old bandages with new and forcing the stupid pills down his throat. The older of the two had to fight down a blush as Allen's fingers ghosted over his skin in a caring notion. Making sure that everything was okay.

"Alright, here, I'll help you up. Lean against me, your back is still badly damaged from that stupid akuma." Though degrading, the samurai put his pride away and allowed Allen to lean himself against him. When he was able to look at the area his eyes widened in shock. They were in a barren land, the grassy fields, the train, the trees, everything was gone. Obliterated to ash. There was a small fire going in front of them, and there were their things scattered about. Mainly bandages.

"I had Haze get our stuff before..." The boy drifted off, not wishing to end his sentence. Kanda didn't pry, but rather asked a question that he wanted answered.

"Whose Haze?" His voice was curious but still stoic. Allen glanced down worriedly before sighing.

"Haze?! Can you come here?" Kanda looked up as he noticed the small tent that had been packed encase of overnight stays open and the tall green akuma coming out.

"Yes Master?" The voice was indeed mechanical, however it gave no evidence to a gender. Kanda glared hard at it before turning his head to Allen, growling. The boy sighed again.

"Now Kanda, before you go assuming something, I want you to know that Haze won't hurt us. In any way, shape, or form."

"What is it." The angered exorcist hissed between clenched teeth.

"Haze is..." Allen paused. "Haze is my akuma."

**Alright, hoping that that was good enough for battle. To the next one!!!**

**Oh and I'm going to draw Haze and put it on my deviant, I'll tell you guys once I have it up!**


	3. Home to Love A Loving Kiss

**A/N: Once again, not editing, I just really want to get caught up right know... so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you guys are liking the story. So the romance is finally starting up and I think I did an okay job at it. Kanda is a little OOC (I think) but hey, what can you do right? Hope you enjoy this instalment~!**

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts_

Sarcastic Exaggeration

**_You and Me, That's All We Need_**

**_Chapter 3: Home to Love; A Loving Kiss_**

Kanda looked at Allen with pure shock on his face. The exorcist didn't even try to hide it. Allen just wanted to disappear but seeing as how he was the one holding Kanda up, he couldn't truly do that. Haze just tilted it's head, not really knowing what the hell was wrong.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Kanda's voice was soft but held loads of malice in each word he spat out. Oh how Allen just wanted to disappear.

"I said that Haze was my akuma." It was a whinny voice that a stubborn child would use. Kanda che-ed.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" He roared, grimacing as his throat suddenly burned as his lungs hurt. Allen gave a harsh glare that made Kanda want to shrink himself.

"You will not raise you're voice at me in your condition, understand."

"What are you, my mother?" Allen twitched, and injuries be damned, he stood up. The unsuspecting Kanda fell to the side, grunting in pain as his bruised body contacted the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" The samurai soon entered a coughing fit from raising his voice. Once it settled Allen stood in front of him with Haze by his size. Wow... that akuma was really tall, at least a two head sizes taller than the bean.

"No Kanda, I am not your mother." Haze gave a haunting smile at the comment, Kanda shuddered. "I simply don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are." A light blush decorated his cheeks, and Kanda felt himself blushing as well. Haze, being the strange thing it was placed an arm on Allen's shoulders and leaned off the side, appearing weightless.

"Calm down, Kanda~ Master just wants ya to be healthy." Kanda growled at the akuma. "Now, now, Mr. Kitty-Kin's don't be angry at Haze-y"

"Haze, stop teasing the poor idiot, it's not good for you." The adult teen focused his glare to Allen. "Kanda, I won't tell you anything until you are all better. And I am dead serious. You and Link have been out for two days now, you're lucky that Haze was here or else I would have had anything to stop the bleeding, so try and get along. I'm going to go check on Link." And just like that, Allen disappeared inside the tent.

Haze sat down beside the unmoving Kanda cross-legged. It tilted it's head in a confused matter as it looked at the exorcist with no eyes. Said exorcist che-ed and closed his eyes, trying to pretend that it wasn't there.

"You should be nicer to Master." It was spoken in a serious tone, much different from the earlier playful one. "He is very sensitive to other's at the moment." Kanda wanted to shout that he knew. How could he? When he had spent so much time with the brat and had paid so close attention. How he noticed that his smile was smaller and sadder whenever someone greeted him. How he avoided all of his friends because of the fear he did not want to face. How he even started arguing less with him. How Allen was slowly becoming something that wasn't Allen.

"Don't worry, Kanda. Master will win, I know. Haze always knows such things. However, Haze also knows that Master's final decision will be up to your actions.

"What do you mean?" Though reluctant to talk with this akuma, Kanda wanted information.

"Will, wither to go to the other Noah's or not." The black-haired teen sucked in his breath as the news hit him in the face. It was true, even if Allen won the fight, he was still a Noah, and thus he still had that final choice.

"But why me?" Haze gave a soft, approving smile.

"Because Master loves you." Kanda gripped the dirt, turning his eyes to look at Haze. But before he could ask what he meant, Allen had come out of the tent. Said boy sighed heavily and sat down in front of the other two.

"Link will be awake by tomorrow. Once he's awake I say we head out, he should be able to walk and Haze can carry Kanda." Haze simply nodded while Kanda seethed. He didn't want to be a handicap. Allen simply smiled at the man.

"Like I said back at home, I'll protect you Kanda." And Kanda wasn't sure, but suddenly Allen's annoying smile was much brighter and meaningful than ever before.

"Master, what of the Black Order. Will they accept me?" The boy paused and then nodded soon after.

"Yeah, we can just say that you're a convert." Kanda was lost as the two continued their discussion. After ten minutes, the samurai had a set of questions he wanted to ask.

"Bean sprout, why did you say that it's yours?" Allen looked at Kanda with confused look before understanding that he was asking a question.

"Well, I don't really know. I just know that it belongs to me."

"So it doesn't follow the Earl?" Haze answered this one.

"Not in all seven hells." It stated clearly, disgust evident in it's mechanical voice. Kanda just sweat dropped before continuing.

"But it's not a convert?"

"No."

"So, it's a normal akuma?"

"Well..." Allen tried organizing his thoughts. "Haze is a normal akuma, but it doesn't hold a soul like the others. Haze is special." The teen shrugged. "Any ways, I'm tired. Haze will keep an eye out for any enemies while we sleep. Good night." And with a loud yawn, Allen went to the other side of the fire and fell asleep.

As Haze stood up, Kanda watched the white-haired boy's breathing even, his angelic face having turned towards him. The fire cast lengthy shadow's but Allen still looked peaceful. Haze smirked.

"You love him too, don't you, Kanda?" Walking away, Haze didn't wait for an answer, rather spoke before Kanda could. "when we get back home, make sure to comfort him. He'll tell you what happened for sure, and he'll need you there for him to get through it." A soft hum of heat and electricity was heard as Haze activated it's tear drop belt and zoomed gracefully off.

"Do I?" Kanda thought as he continued watching the sleeping child.

* * *

Allen sat down on his bed back at home. He had just had a five hour long discussion on Haze and how he was a converted akuma who meant no harm. However, the akuma was forbidden to discuss anything with him in private and could only, truly, be with Allen on missions of extermination.

The teen sighed, he had really wanted to speak with Haze about what had happened but he didn't want anyone else to know. He curled his legs up to his chest as he sobbed. The horrid memories of what he had done still flashed in his mind every time he closed his eyes. Allen had never felt so lost. A soft knock from the door cause Allen to bolt upright, gazing at the door with fear.

"Calm down Bean sprout, it's me." Allen didn't know what had possessed him, but upon hearing Kanda's voice, he had rushed to the door, threw it open and hugged the man. Kanda stood still at the boy cried in his arms. Remembering the words of the akuma, the older one wrapped his arms around the shaking one, slowly leading him into the room, closing the door behind him.

It was cool inside and not pleasant in the least. They didn't want to give the assumed traitor anything decent after all. Settling Allen on his lap, Kanda slowly stroked the white mass of hair as he waited for the boy to settle. After one last hiccup the samurai decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Bean sprout, what happened?" The teen was surprised to hear such a caring tone come from the other. However this only frightened him more. What if Kanda rejected him after he found out what he had done? What if he feared him like the others? What if he-

His worries were cut off as Kanda gave a reassuring squeeze to the boy. Allen gripped Kanda's new shirt/coat with bare hands as he buried his face in his warmth. "I killed them..." he chocked out tears once more gushed out. He could feel Kanda's questioning eyes on him. "The people in the train... I killed them all when I killed the akuma." Now that Kanda thought about it, if the train was gone so were the passengers. But did that mean that the little bean had caused such damage?

"When, when I saw you dying there, I just couldn't hold it in anymore... I had to do something!" He hiccuped. Kanda placed his chin on top of Allen's head lovingly.

"Tell me. From start to finish."

"O-okay..."

* * *

Allen entered the front compartment of the train, when the driver suddenly halted. In a few seconds later, his cursed eye serged to life as akuma began to swarm. He knew that he didn't have time to go back and warn the others, so stuffing Tim in his pocket, he summoned crown clown. The front of compartment was soon blown off and Allen had to shield himself with his cape in order to survive the falling rubble.

Standing tall amongst the front's wreckage, the general-level exorcist gazed at the herds of akuma with in differing eyes. Raising his sword of exorcism to the group Allen spoke loudly and clearly.

"Go back to the town that you have wandered from, I do not wish to fight you here." The group snickered, thinking that he was joking. Soon they charged at him, all two hundred and fifty-two of them. Allen used crown belt as legs as he flew through the air, slicing every akuma within range. He knew that the other two would be heading up soon and he wanted to make sure that the numbers had thinned by then. However, one deformed level three's hand smashed against him. The sound of bones snapping was evident.

The beast of a thing picked him up, but Allen wasn't done. Using crown belt once more, he had it hold the sword, slicing through the others. However it stopped after slicing a particular akuma. Allen's eyes widened as he saw the green akuma hold the sword in it's hands lightly.

"Now Master, please calm down. We just want to help..." It had said, it's voice familiar to Allen. The other akuma had stopped attacking and snickering. "We are the AWOL akuma, those who have lost their human souls and now wander with no master. We wish for you to be our master, boy." Allen looked portrayed disbelieve so Haze continued. "We want to be your sacrifice's. Be destroying us in fullness, you will be able to grow in you all area's of your power. In both your innocence and Noah. Master, you are god's loved one, the exception. You are able to harness both Noah and innocence. However, you must also kill the humans on this train."

In the insistent, Allen refused, not wanting to kill if not needed. However Haze insisted, saying that if he did not, then they would kill them. He knew, in some way, that Haze didn't want to do any of this, but had to in order to insure Allen's safety that seemed so important. When Kanda and Link came, the akuma attacked without thought, only Haze and the monster that held Allen remained sane. As Kanda was being cut down, Haze gazed at Allen. "Please Allen, set them free, even if they have no souls. Set them free, so that you can save your love." And then it dawned on Allen his feeling's for Kanda, and as the maced-akuma moved for the finishing blow, the teenager let out an cry of anguish unlike his other's before hand, realizing his power as both a Noah and a exorcist at once.

* * *

Allen was sobbing hard as he finished his story, unintentionally revealing that he loved Kanda. "I'm a monster..." The boy sobbed out. Suddenly he jumped off of the black-haired ones lap eyes filled with an insane fear. "You think so to don't you! You think I'm nothing more than a pathetic creature that should die." Allen shook his head as he spoke. He didn't want to tell Kanda what had happened, he wanted to avoid that at all costs. But now he knew, and he would leave him.

Kanda stared at shock as the teen before him began his mental break down. The story was still settling in. So, it was Allen who had obliterated everything but themselves and Haze. The akuma must have been to quick, Kanda guessed. It was probably built for speed. He slowly stood up, causing the teen to stop talking and look at him with fearful eyes. He didn't know why, but he could feel the sadness seep into his face at the sight. No, he knew, it was because he loved this boy.

"Allen, calm down." The boy perked up, hearing his name called so lovely and softly calmed his jittery nerves. "I don't think you're a monster, not at all." Kanda hoped he was saying the right things as he slowly walked towards the boy. He had never done this sort of thing. "Look, me and you and Link are all alive right? Isn't that a good thing?" He slowly hugged the boy. However, he didn't expect for him to suddenly thrash out.

Kanda grunted as the two fell onto Allen's bed as the boy repeatedly smashed his tiny fists against Kanda's strong body. Incoherent words sputtering out of his mouth.

"You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong! I AM a MONSTER! Didn't you see what I did! I kill all those people, all those innocents just for the sake of getting stronger!I KILLED THEM KADNA! ALL OF THEM!" He had stopped his assault but the tears still ran down his face. "Don't you get it!? I'm a monster, I have to be. I killed all those people without a second thought, I just, just..." His hands gripped the fabric of Kanda's shirt. "I'm a monster okay! I'm just like the other Noah's! No, I'm worse, I'm-" his words were cut short as Kanda grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together. The two of the remained like that for only a few seconds, neither truly responding. Kanda slowly let got of Allen's head, letting the boy lean away from him.

"Why?" he cried out. Kanda cupped the boys face, wiping away the tears.

"Idiot, isn't it obvious. Listen, Allen, I like you, a lot okay." Kanda was blushing. "And I just wanted, wanted to shut you up okay. You should say things like that. I, I know that you're a good person and that you only did that to save us." Allen's tears fell softly onto Kanda's own face, appearing as if he was crying to. "But, what's done is done. And I don't think that those humans will appreciate you treating their deaths as guilt trips." Though meant o be harsh and teasing, it came out sloppy as Kanda held back his own tears. To see his loved one like this, so tortured inside. He just hated it.

Allen watched as his tears made their own tracks on Kanda's face. He truly looked like he was crying, or at least wanted to. It made Allen feel truly awful on the inside. How could he make Kanda feel so bad as to want to cry? How could he do that to him after all he's done. But, but he was afraid that he would hurt Kanda, hurt him so badly that he would die.

Kanda wrapped his arms around the small body and pulled it into a warm hug. The teen started to cry again. "Shh..." the older cooed as he tried to calm the younger down. "We believe in you Allen, we all do. The other's are just confused, but I know that they support you." Allen rubbed his face into the crook of Kanda's neck, it was really warm there.

"I know... it's just so confusing..." His voice was still soft and weak, but Kanda didn't expect anything different. So many things were happening, so quickly it was understandable.

Allen slowly pulled away from the comfort of Kanda's embrace and looked down at Kanda's. Pools of silver and blue stared at each other until both eyes slowly closed. The meeting of lips was soft and pleasant, and Kanda's grip on the younger boy tightened as the kiss deepened. It was warm and cool at the same time, there was just no way to properly describe it. The two slowly pulled away, new tears falling down Allen's face.

"Bean sprout?" Kanda asked, worried that he had done something wrong,

"Ba-Kanda!" Allen shouted smothering his face into that special spot by Kanda's neck. "Ba-Kanda." And Kanda smiled smoothing down Allen's hair. Kanda was happy that he was able to make the teen so happy, he was worried that everything he did was wrong, but obviously he had done exactly what that teen had wanted.

"I love you too, Bean sprout. Don't ever forget that."

**So, what do you think? To corny? Just bad? Or is it actually good? I tried really hard on this, staying up and hour past my bed time to do it too (tis 3am) but I always write better in the night so yeah... Hope it was good, and would LOVE some feed back~**


	4. Isolation to Together Holding Both Hands

**A/N: Alright, this one was perfect for this chapter~ Not editing for this either, I'm just trying to get it all done. I did a not to great drawing of Haze and uploaded it on deviant. My name is inujuju over there and I'm pretty sure I have it set to my home page. It holds more info on it there than here. Please do enjoy this chap~ Sorry for the mix up Jun... I didn't edit it.**

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts_

Sarcastic Exaggeration

**_You and Me, That's All We Need_**

**_Chapter 4: Isolation to Together; Holding Both Hands_**

Haze snickered to Kanda's confession as it passed by it's master door. The green akuma sighed as it knocked gently on said door. It wanted to be with him, even if they had to be watched, and it felt like it deserved a apology for being abandoned with a whole bunch of creepy scientist.

It could hear the shuffling of bodies and it snickered once more, always one to be up to ruining the mood. The door opened and a blushing Allen greeted the akuma with shock on his face.

"Haze? What are you doing here?" The tall akuma bent over, hugging the small teen.

"Haze wanted to be with Master~" Ruffling the boys hair, it continued. "And I don't want Kanda raping poor, innocent master." At the comment, Allen turned beet red and Kanda (who had been hiding) burst into view.

"What did you say?!" The samurai shouted as he pushed Allen away from the thing.

"I said that I did not want Master to be raped by Kanda. Meaning you." The white haired boy held back a snicker, his face still red, as Kanda himself blushed. "Now if you excuse me Kanda, I wish to save my Master's virginity." And grabbing the poor teen, Haze took off down the hallway towards the cafeteria in it's walk. Meaning he was going as fast as a running Kanda who was right behind them.

"H-Haze!" The blind akuma smirked as they neared a wall. "Haze open your eyes!" The blur of green turned up quickly, traveling along the roof. Two strange oval eyes appeared a few inches from it's smooth helmet. They appeared to be three eyes rammed into one, having a total of six pupils.

"Their open, but they don't help to much. Their partly blind you know." Allen huffed, knowing of Haze's poor eye sight.

"But it's better then flying blind." Smiling, the akuma landed gracefully in the cafeteria, the humming of voices dying with it's arrival. Allen looked around hesitantly. So many were already afraid of him, and know he brings home an akuma? What was he thinking.

The line dispersed as the two went to order food, Allen feeling worse and worse with each step.

"Hello deary~" Jerry called over to Allen. "What might I make for you?" The cursed teen beamed, listing off a variety of foods for the cook to make. "Anything else?" Allen paused, thinking until he was pushed to the side by Haze.

"Hello, my name is Haze. I am Allen's personal akuma." It extended a green, metal hand that Jerry took without hesitation.

"My name Jerry, I'm the cook. Don't be afraid to ask for anything if you need it." The teen couldn't have ever looked so happy. Some one still treated him normally, someone accepted Haze with no questions.

"Than Jerry," The akuma started, leaning forward. "Do you think that Kanda will be good with Allen?" Said exorcist almost fell over, while the cook's smile widened.

"That would be so cute~ They would be great for each other!" Haze smiled, nodding and waving as he headed off to cook.

"Haze." The akuma turned, sweat dropping as it saw fire surrounded it's master.

"Calm down, it's not like anyone else heard." It moved it's hand in calm, downing motions, trying to calm it's flaming master.

"I kill you!" And thus Haze was thrown across the large room, almost smashing into the wall.

"Now Master, calm down. You know that Haze might break it I hit something to hard..." The pissed exorcist didn't even hesitate as it began pelting the poor creature with his food. Pasta, soup, even his precious dango was thrown at the thing. "Master, this is a waste of food, please calm down. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"That is still MY personal business! Do not PRY!" And with one last throw of a bowl of meatballs, Allen took the remainder of his food (still enough to feed twenty people) and sat down angry at a now cleared table. Several people had moved to cower in the far corner as Allen punished his subject.

And then, as the akuma ate the pasta that hung of it's head, laughing was soon heard. Master and servant turned towards the group of people and was surprised to see several of them holding in giggles. Haze slowly stood, dragging itself over to Allen's table and sat beside him. Chewing on the pasta that still dangled from it's elegant head, the akuma turned towards the boy.

"It appears, that they are laughing at us, Master."

"I'll make sure to ask you next time when I need the obvious stated."

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"It is and shall be."

* * *

Kanda was fucking livid. There he was surrounded by laughing people. He had tried to get to the bean sprout earlier, but was stopped by the now laughing mob. Truthfully, Kanda was glad for the human shields when then the one-sided food fight had begun, but now that it was over, he wanted to speak with the boy.

So after, dislodging himself from the clump of smelly bodies (did they not bathe?)

Kanda made his way over to the long table. Sitting down grumpily across the two, Kanda glared at the pale kid.

"Did it just get hotter in here?" Haze asked jokingly, referring to the heated glare of Kanda.

"Haze, be nice."

"Oh but I am, I am~" And, as if the great god had taken mercy on the poor soulless being, Haze took this exact moment to run (speed of light) away from the now seething adult teen. Allen sighed heavily, pushing a plate of soba that he had ordered towards the other.

"Please don't mind it. Haze just has to much energy, like Lavi."

"Che." Allen sighed again, deciding to deem it an official hobby as he went back to scarfing down the food.

* * *

The two walked down one of the many hallways side by side. After Haze had left, mostly everyone left as well, the cafeteria returning back to it's normal pace. The glares had lessened however, Haze's light comedy warming up the others to him.

"Sometimes..." Kanda gazed at Allen as they stopped by the windowed hallway. The broken dishes had been cleaned and the floor mopped. "I wonder, if it's to easy to get in here." The black-haired man turned to properly face the younger.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look how easy it was for Haze to calm everyone down. At first they wanted to kill it, but know they accept it. I know that Haze won't hurt anyone, but it feels like their to trusting."

"And you're one to talk Bean sprout?" Allen glared at Kanda as he rested his palms on the window's sill.

"Don't get me wrong Kanda. I know that you think I trust everyone and everything. But let me tell you, I don't. I never have and never will. I'm very picky on those who hold my true trust." Kanda raised his eyebrow but didn't reply. Was the bean really non-trusting? Did he not trust those he saved? Then again, it was Allen so of course he would risk anything if it meant saving someone.

Allen gazed into the mirror, the shadow looming over his shoulder. It's dropping shoulders seemed to show sadness, as if apologizing for what happened on the train. The teen simply gave a curt nod before turning to face the other.

"Kanda...?" His face looked sweet and innocent, his lips turned into a small pout and his silver eyes appearing large and... dare say cute.

"Y-yes?" Kanda didn't trust those large, silver eyes. There was a small blush on Allen's cheeks that seemed to bring out his angelic skin more. His hair seemed to curtain it softly and the way he pouted made Kanda want to slay whoever made him sad. The young adult knew right away that it would be HARD to resist anything the bean asked.

"Can we hold hands?" The bare hand of humanity reached out towards Kanda. For a long while it stayed like that, Allen holding out his right hand and Kanda just staring at it.

"Fuck no!" He had to say it straight, other wise that face would drill into his soul and...

"Why not!" The teen cried out, thrusting his hand forward.

"Cause I said no!" The other took a step back, just out of reach of the teen.

"Come on Kanda! No one's here!"

"Why the hell do you want to do THAT of all things!"

"Because I want to okay?! Is it that wrong to want you to touch me?!"

"Of COURSE it is!"

"It's just a HAND Ba-Kanda! It won't kill you!" Somewhere in the background Haze put away the giant gun it had stolen from Koumi after hearing the what it thought to be a rape.

"I said no!"

"Please!" Damn, the face was out again. Turning around abruptly, Kanda stormed off, trying to avoid looking at the teen.

Allen stood there silently, his shoulders slowly shaking. Haze came up beside him, not asking about the tears that now fell to the floor. "Am I that tainted? That he can't even touch me?" The akuma did not respond, rather looking outside to the know raging blizzard. "But we hugged, and and kissed." The words were beginning to be drawn further apart from the hiccups and sobs.

"Perhaps it can rain, even in the winter." Haze spoke softly as lightning flared across the sky, illuminating it's armor.

* * *

"Yu! How could you do that!" Lavi accused his friend after Kanda told him the story.

"What about you? You've been avoiding him like the plague."

"You know damn well that's because I've been busy with the panda." The future bookman sighed. "Yu, don't you know how important hands are to Allen? His very innocence is one."

"I know stupid rabbit!"

"No, you don't. Listen, kissing, hugging, all that isn't really symbolical to Allen. To him, it's the hands. To hold his hand, like he was a normal being is how he wants to insure that you truly love him. But you had to go and protest to heaven high about it! I bet he thinks that you believe him to be tainted and ugly." The red head sighed. "Listen Yu, don't mess this up, okay? I know that you truly like that bean, and he loves you to. He loves yo a lot, trust me. So go back and apologize. No, even better, go back and hold his hand. Proof to him that you see him as a normal person. Proof to him that you love him." And with a strong push to the man's back, Lavi sprinted off as Bookman called out his name.

"Stupid rabbit." Kanda cursed as he walked down the hallways towards where Allen had been.

* * *

"Master, please relax, Kanda doesn't know the importance of hands." Haze cooed as he held both of Allen's in his own. Neither Noah nor Innocence hiss at the akuma's touch. "To him, it must have seemed like a girl thing to do, or something. So it's okay, stop crying. I'm hear right, nothings going to harm you." Haze turned it's head to the side, it's oval three but actually one, eye glaring at Kanda.

The akuma stood up fully, leaving the boy to sit on the windowsill. The lightning flashed once more, coating the creature in shadows. A small hiss, sounding of wind being pushed through a tube, made itself clear as the akuma glared at the exorcist. If it was not on direct orders not to harm anyone in anyway, it would have slammed itself against the adult, weakness be damned.

Kanda glared coldly at the akuma, who though reluctant, stepped to the side, giving Kanda a full view of the teen he had hurt. Allen held his face in his hands, body shaking with both the cold and his silent, but quite, sobs. Kanda hated those the most, only being able to know his pain by watching.

Taking a few steps forward, the exorcist took the akuma's place in front of Allen. Haze let out another low, hissing growl, being ready to strike if he tried anything funny. The older one sighed, he had pissed of Haze, meaning that he had truly hurt Allen.

"Don't worry, I'm here to fix my mistake." He didn't face the green akuma, but rather Allen. Taking a deep breath, Kanda began talking in a much softer voice than he had ever used. "Allen, Allen listen, I'm sorry. I never knew what holding hands meant to you. I thought it was something stupid and silly. I even thought it was a sign on weakness. But, but now I know what this kind of thing means to you. I asked that stupid bunny. I, I can't believe I didn't notice it before." Haze smiled softy and approvingly. It knew that this man meant not what he did, but someone (or something in it's case) had to teach him how to handle the boy.

"Allen, I love you, I truly do. And I know this sounds corny, but I always want to be with you, so. So will you-" He was cut off as the white-haired teen began giggling. Kanda's face was that of shock. "Ha-what are you laughing at?!" He asked between clenched teeth, a blush spreading across his face.

"You just sound like you're going to ask me t marry you." Allen explained lightly, his teary face bright with a light smile as he giggled to himself. Kanda che-ed. Allen stood up, Kanda following suit, and he held out his right hand. "Kanda, can we hold hands?" The adult smiled, grabbing the smooth skin with his own.

"Of course."

"Me too!" Haze cried out, grabbing their open hands. It was it's job to kill the mood after all.

"Haze!"

"Akuma!" The thing giggled, placing the other hands into each other.

"Now, now, don't worry, I can sense the mood." And Haze turned around, disappearing in a blur of green.

"Yeah, and you just had to kill it too." Allen smiled, tugging Kanda's hands down so to pull him into a soft kiss.

"That's Haze Kanda, he just loves to ruin things." The man grunted, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Kanda" Another grunt. "Did you really mean all of that?"

"Of course." Allen smiled. "But." And his eyes widened with slight fear. Kanda looked down at the pool of silver, a small smile gracing his face. To Allen, it was more beautiful than any others. "But to me, you are more than a normal person." Holding their hands up in plain view, Kanda began walking, letting the left hand go in order to walk properly. "To me, you're my special person." And with that said, he squeezed their hands, Allen responding with their own squeeze.

As they headed down the dark hallway that Haze had went Allen let out a small laugh.

"Bean sprout?"

"Oh it's nothing Kanda. It's just that I never knew that you could be so corny." And with a large blush spreading on both of their cheeks, Kanda pulled their hands back, taking the left hand once more in his own.

"And I never knew that you could be so strange." The sweet smile/blush that Allen had on his face was filled with childish joy. Allen's smile held their joy, Kanda's their beauty, and that stupid quarrel of hands was forgotten as they walked down the hall once more.

**Oh no, more fluff and is that my humor up there. This can't be good... Please do review, they keep me going and help me see my work in anothers eyes. Thanks for reading~!**


	5. Playing to Capturing Dance of Tongues

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update! I feel really bad about it, but I got caught up with family christmas(I get three of them) and with packing and everything to go to my grandma' house (about four-five, somtimes six hour drive) I didn't have time to upload these on the 24th. I then learned that she didn't have internet... So yeah. I actually got back two days ago, but I was wiskedaway to a party withmy friend, I was actually tempted to just stay home but I hate being a stick in the mud. Yesterday I was busy with unpacking and other crap that x-mas always brings around and today I had appointments left a right... So I apologize for the late update.**

**Also, I have two endings/last two chapters. I've already decided which one to use, but I want your guy's personal opinion. Do you want a) An ending where it focus more on Haze's connection to Allen with a splash of yullen, or b) An ending with yullen enhanced-nessand Haze just being his strange self with no back story. I might do Haze's back story if requested however so keep that in mind. I will update the final two chapters tomorrow during the night. I'm not sure how to gauge this with all the different time zones, but basically it will be around twenty-four hours from this upload till the next two. Till then, have fun and don't kill me~ **

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts_

Sarcastic Exaggeration

**_You and Me, That's All We Need_**

**_Chapter 5: Playing to Capturing; Dance of Tongues_**

It was a swing. A swing that held two similar but completely different memories. It held the memories of two different kinds of capture.

* * *

Allen beamed as he walked towards the cafeteria. Though the others still kept their distance, they seemed to be warming up to him, and even Haze had made a few odd friends. Yes the akumawas deemed converted by the science department and thus was seen as an official alley of the order. When it had gone in for the tests, Allen held his breath and had waited outside for the entire day that it took. He knew, after all, that Haze was not a converted akuma, but rather one with no soul. He still wondered about that, especially when he himself had accepted it so quickly, as if he always knew.

Putting the hard thought to rest, Allen walked up to Jerry to order his normal mountain of food. He was going on a mission today with Haze and Link only, so he wanted to be prepared.

"Is that everything deary?" Though the boy had ordered twice the amount he usually does, Jerry always wanted to be sure knowing that Allen sometimes held back for his sake.

"Nope! That's everything~" Jerry smiled calling out orders as he set to work on the exorcist's lunch. Haze, who was sitting at a table with Lenalee and Lavisneaked off to aid it's master with the luggage.

"Excited?" The akumaasked with a grin.

"Of course! I haven't been on a mission since the one I was on when we found you!" Haze smiled. It had been a week since then and the machine had adapted very well to the ways of humans. It held a childish innocence, marveling at everything that was as simple as a fork to as complicated as a Koumerin. Perhaps that was why Haze got along so well with Lavi.

"Ah, Bean sprout, where have you been?"

"It's Allen." The boy dead panned, face set into a stoic look. "And I've been in my room withLink, good news, the printers working again." The red hair slung his arm over the boy with pity as he sat beside him. Haze sat beside Lenalee, who gave a pleasant smile in return. The boy began his annual food scarfing as the other three made small talk.

"So Yu won't be back till tomorrow, shame that you're going to miss him, Bean sprout~" Allen spared a harsh glare at the rabbit and an even harsher one at Haze who put it's hands up in mock defense.

"Allen, you can't blame Haze for us knowing. We would have found out one way or another." Lenalee soothed. Indeed, the two exorcists knew about Allen and Kanda's 'relationship' much to the younger ones horror. "And I think it's great that you two are so close." The girl and rabbit had been unruly happy to find out that Kandanot only had a social life, but Allen was able to find someone who he could be happy with. The two felt like his older siblings and were worried that Allen would never be able to find that special someone.

"I believe Lenalee just had a corny thought..." Haze said absently. That akuma really loved to ruin the moments... The others laughed softly, Allen almost choking on a eggplant in the process.

"So where are you guys going any ways? That way I can send Yu that way." Lavi happily smirked. Allen glared, though it was very soft, at the red head.

"We're heading to someplace in Germany, through gate number 17 before you ask." The red head nodded, being true to his word of sending Kanda.

"To be more exact, the cit name is Cree, it is located in the southern part of Germany, and is famous for it's sheep liver. It has year round rains but is currently in it's dry season but because of the rain it's lake is almost always over-filling. Also, if my memory is correct, it has very good bread because of the excellent wheat they have their. Because of that, they usually have sheep live placed inside the bread when it cooks so it tastes like heaven..." At this point Haze began to drool and the others sweat dropped.

"So you've been there before Haze?" Lenalee asked while Lavi scribbled the notes down to give to Kanda (who he knew would demand for them).

"Yes actually, I was born their." Haze said smiling sadly. The two older exorcist's showed their sympathy, thinking that since it was a convert that that must be where it kill it's loved one. Allen slowly ate his sandwich, a feeling of dread filling him. They were returning to a place that an akuma that held no soul was born. Perhaps he could find out a little more about Haze and how it was connected to himself. The akuma saw the calculating look in Allen's eyes and smiled sadly.

_Some things, dear Allen, is best not to know._

* * *

The first thing that the three noticed upon arrival was the locals. They didn't even bat an eyelash at Haze and seemed to be uncaring that they were from this 'Black Order'

"Everyone's an equal here outsiders, so we treat you the same as our brothers." One of the inn keepers told them as he led the trio to their room. Link had insisted on them sharing a room, so that he could keep better eye on the two 'delinquents' that he know liked to call them.

"If I leave the two of you alone there is pound to be trouble. So stay put." Link ordered as he left the room to get some information from the locals. Apparently there was an broker around here that had been coming and going as to not be found.

Haze sighed as it sat on a chair facing the window. It's knees were bent so that it could twist and kick them in the air behind it because of the orbital joint. "Master~ I want to go play~" It whined out at the boy.

"No Haze, we have to stay here. Do you know how much trouble we'll get into if Link came back and we weren't here?!"

"But their's a playground..." The akuma pouted.

"I don't care- wait what?!" The pale teen rushed to his akuma's side and gazed out the large window. It hadn't been lying. There, only two blocks from their inn was a playground. It was old by far but looked beyond fun. The people of the town had obviously worked unbelievably hard to make it. But what really caught Allen's eyes were the swings. Dangling from a large oak, three swings pushed three kids effortlessly in the wind. Haze looked at him sadly.

"Perhaps when two-spot comes back we can go play?" The akumaknew that Allen loved those kind of things, more than he would ever admit. His childhood had been robbed from him and thus he still held that childish side that just wanted to leave his worries behind as he swung. Allen gripped the windowsill, forcing back tears of happinessand joy. How long had it been since he went down a slide or crossed monkey bars? Or, more importantly,swung on a swing? He didn't know but he wanted to go play, to have fun like other, normal people. He wanted to play withHaze and then sit in the shade with Kanda. But he knew that he was asking too much.

"No... I think it would be best to stay on task..." The teen said softly, turning away from the site. Haze frowned, opening it's eyes to get a better look at it. The akumacould see, in a sense, without its eyes, but it was never able to get all the details out. All of the toys and equipment were made of pure wood with small screws placed in several safe parts. "You could probably play though. I mean, it's not like the broker would tell an akuma who helped us that he was one..." Haze could hear the tears run down Allen's cheeks as he fought to keep his voice even. "It's not far if I ruin all of your fun." And then the green-clad akuma was hugging him from behind, resting his head of top of Allen's.

"Kandaisn't here to comfort you, so I will. No that I'm complaining mind you." It smiled down at him as Allen wiped his tears. "Master, you have to have some fun too, otherwise you'll get wrinkles!" And then Haze attached the poor boy in a tickle fight, ending with Allen on the floor begging for mercy as the Haze continued.

"Pl-please s-stop it H-Haze!" The akuma laughed a bell-like laugh as he stopped.

"What, no revenge?" It teased.

"Not fair!" He cried out, lunging at him and tickling him back. There was a knock on the door (strange, Link shouldn't have been back yet) and the two kids called a "Come in!" at the same time.

Kanda, opened the door, his face showing extreme displeasure. "And why, might I ask, do I need to know their delicacy, Bean sprout?" Ah, the liver... Lavi really did give him that sheet.

"Well, you see Kanda. I thought it would be good for you to treat Master to some good food and since you have no food knowledge outside of soba and tempura, I decided to give you some suggestions."The akumasaid, standing up with Allen. Kanda growled.

"Eh?!" Smiling, Haze pushed Allen into Kanda who caught him on reflex. "Now take Allen to the park Kanda! I'll be down in a second!" and before they could even utter a word, the door was slammed on the two.

As Haze listened to the disappearing footsteps, it wrote a quick note for the stupid blond stalker.

_Dear Two-Spot:_

_Kanda came over before you got back and so we decided to do something USEFUL. If you want to find us, just look outside the window and think of kids. After all, __Allen still is one._

Short and sweet, that's how Haze left notes, leaving the room with some sort of elegant grace, waving its hand as if dismissing. If it was allowed to kill, Link would be a corpse splattered against the Black Orders walls. Don't get it wrong, it didn't actually hate Link, but at the moment, he was the only one from the damn organization that was making the poor teen suffer. Hadn't he done enough of that? Clearly god wanted more entertainment from his damned buffoon.

* * *

In truth, the two lovers hadn't seen the akuma, but neither really cared. They had walked around the village, hands together as they viewed the flowers and people. No one seemed to care about their obvious relationship, some even offering flowers to Allen for landing such a fine man. The boy would smile in a funny way, one expressing both happiness and enjoyment. Kanda would just snort at them.

As Haze had suggested, the samurai treated the teen to the liver bread thing. Much to their happiness, the cook actually knew what soba was and though it wasn't the greatest, was good enough for Kanda. Allen ate the liver thing happily, saying that he was definitely going to get Jerry to teach him how to make it. The cook had been teaching Allen proper food preparation and cooking ever since they had returned from China, bent on making it so that Allen could cook decent food for himself.

"Don't want my deary to be stuck with gross food~" The cook had said when he dragged the man off to his first lesson.

"So, how was your mission Kanda?" With the ark's gates, the Order was able to get around much faster than normal, thus making it possible for Kanda to had made it from North Russia to South Germany in less than a day.

"Stupid." The man answered as he began drinking some water. His mission was to find innocence, obviously there was none.

"Don't say that Kanda, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Said man che-ed as they got up to pay for the bill. The sun was beginning to set, creating a lovely glow through out the village. As the pair headed back to the inn, they passed the playground, both stopping. Kanda looked at Allen, who had a look of longing in his eyes. Taking his hand in his own, Kanda tugged the teen towards the monkey bars that was just tall enough for Kanda to be suspended to inches of the ground.

"Common Bean sprout, lets have some fun." And Allen smiled as Kandahelped him onto the high monkey bars. Haze sat in the tree with swings, a smile on it's face as it headed back to the inn, wishing to calm down the stalker before the two love birds came back.

* * *

Allen sat on Kanda's lap on one of the swings. The seat was large so Kandawas able to sit down with Allen on top comfortably. The boy was turned to the side, his head resting on Kanda's chest as the man slowly pushed the swing back and forth. Eventually the wind caught it like a cradle and the swing began going back and forth on it's own lightly.

"You really are a kid." Kandasaid as Allen smiled, to tired to argue. He had been running around non-stop since they had arrived, the still lingering kids had invited them into a game called macro-polo which ended up with Kanda never being it and Allen always being it. Still it had been fun, more fun then the two had in a long time.

Kandapulled the younger into an embrace as the swing once more settled. The silver pools met the blue as they slowly closed with the touch of lips. The pleasant feeling was there once more, however Kanda wanted to try something. The rabbit had been bugging him about it ever since he found out.

So, slowly, Kanda pushed firmer onto Allen's lips, not wanting to scare his young lover. Allen responded, pushing back as well. And then, just as the damn rabbit said, a small gasp for air opened Allen and his own lips. Locking their lips in their still opened state, Kanda slowly licked at Allen's, causing him to let out a small moan. Feeling that this was a sign to continue, Kandapushed his tongue into the others mouth, it opening upon request.

Allen brought his arms up around Kanda'sneck as they explored each others mouths, moans escaping ever now and then. Slowly separating, the two looked at each other with love filled eyes. Kanda pulled Allen in for one more sweet kiss and then resumed the gentle swinging Allen falling asleep on Kanda's lap.

* * *

The next day, the two woke up to a green mechanical face peering down at them. Allen yelped while Kanda eyes widened a fraction. The annoying akuma known as Haze smiled down at them, slowly helping Allen up and Kanda stood.

"Know, may I suggest not to fall asleep on the swing. Had I not been out taking a walk, you two would have hit the ground pretty hard." Kanda seethed, knowing full well that Haze had probably been stalking them the whole day. The sick bastard!

"Any way, it's time to get back to work you two, Link is quite mad with you guys." At Link's name, Allen began to panic running back to the inn to apologize. Kanda glared at Haze.

"Stalker"

"Rapist." Yes, the two would be great friends.

* * *

After spending the entire day searching for the damn broker, the group called it a night, heading back to the inn with slow steps. As the playground neared it was Haze's turn to grab Allen' s hand. "Kanda, Two-Spot, we're going to play at the park for a bit!" It called out as it dragged the poor bean off to the slide. Kanda huffed out a sigh, deciding to let the akuma have Allen for the rest of the day. Link yelled at them telling them to come home before the next day.

"Don't worry mommy, me and Master will be good~" It joked out as it balanced on top of the slide. It was Link's turn to huff and the two adults began their journey back to the inn.

"Hey Haze, were you really stalking us yesterday."

"Yup!"

_He doesn't even deny it!_ "So, that means you saw-um..." The younger face turned red as he stood to the side of the slide, letting Haze come down after him.

"No, I turned away for that part." It said kindly as it sat on the middle swing.

"T-thatsgood..." Allen said, sitting on his own swing. As the two kicked off and began the wonders of flying, another shiver ran down Allen's spine. He had been having them all day and yesterday too. He had thought it was Haze just following them, but today he was with them so he shouldn't have been having shivers.

"Master! I'm going to go get some ice cream from that nice lady! Do you want some!" Though Haze didn't actually need to eat, its wonders for food was as large as Allen's and it adored ice cream. The small exorcist smiled warmly at his friend and nodded. "Alright be right back~!" It called out, going at a humans jog so not to scare anyone.

Allen sat alone on the swing, watching the sky darken to the night's blue. It reminded him of Kanda's eyes. Hearing a branch break behind him, Allen turned a shiver running down his spine. And then the world ran black, reminding Allen blissfully of Kanda's hair.

* * *

"Master I'm bac-" the cones were dropped as Haze reached the swings. There was blood dripping off of the seat that Allen had been and the rope was broken, showing that something either heavy or sharp had hit it's masters head. Gripping it's fits it punched the the tree with enough forced to dents and crack the bark.

"DAMN IT!" Haze shouted. It should have known. It should have known that leaving Allen alone would not be a safe idea. But he was having so much fun, the boy was finally able to be normal if even for a few days!

Opening his eyes for one last look at the playground, Haze sped of, at the speed of sound, to the inn to speak with Kanda.

* * *

It was a swing. A swing that held two similar but completely different memories. It held a memory of lips capturing each other in love, and the capturing of a pure child.

**There, I hope that wasn't too bad. It was the first time I wrote a make-out scene... I hope I didn't scare anyone. Till tomorrow~**


	6. Family to Love Bathing with Soap

**A/N: And here we have the yullen-ness ending. Since this is yullen week, I figured that these should be the ones to use. However, I might upload the other two chapters either today or tomorrow as a appreciation gift for everyone's reviews, if you want them to be that is. Also because I think it's way to epic to let rot on my computer. In truth, option A was written first, but I later discovered how much it has in common with one of my other fics (Just goes to show that I can't stay on one project for too long) and I ended up getting REALLY pissed at myself cause I didn't notice this until I was done the last chapter. This making it so I had to write two new chapters for this fic so that we had more yullen. So these are the "yullen endings" as I like to call them. The real/true/intentioned ending will come as an extra if you want seeing as how it got off love track and into it's own little world. They were just too differnt to combine... -is telling the truth- I really wanted to, but looking at the bigger picture I realized it would be crap if I did since they are almost PERFECT opposites exact from the ending paragraph, though slightly altered... Any ways, enjoy~**

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts_

Sarcastic Exaggeration

**_You and Me, That's All We Need_**

_**Chapter 6: Family to Love: Bathing with Soap**_

Allen awoke to a silent room, darkness filling his few in every which way. Grasping the bed he was in, the boy pushed his sore body up. His head stung and nothing was clear. Touching his head lightly, he felt where the mace had smashed into it, surprised that he was still alive. The Noah inside him twisted in displeasure, not liking the place they where in.

"I wonder if he's up yet." Came a cheerful voice. Allen knew in an instant that it was Road's.

"Well after a hit like that I'm surprised he's still alive." That was Tyki's voice! He was really alive! Allen couldn't stop the tears of relief that fell from his face.

"Don't worry, I killed that stupid broker for it. Such a bastard any ways." Allen laid down, not really feeling sorry for the now dead man.

"He really should have been careful though. He might have lived a little longer." he could hear a door creak open but now light shone. Soft footsteps pattered across the room, his bed sunk with new wait.

"Allen, are you awake? Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and caring, holding that cheerful tone that she always spoke to him with. He tried turning towards the voice, only to have a wave of pain fill his head. Gasping out he felt a hand on his cheek. Allen could now feel the bandages that covered his eyes and neck. Just what happened?

"Don't try to move Allen, your body is still weak from that stupid broker." Other footsteps, louder ones, came over in front of Allen.

"Really boy, what distracted you so that you wouldn't notice him."

"Tyki..." Tear poured down again, wetting the bandages. He was alive, breathing and well. Tyki smiled sadly, placing a hand on top of the boys head. "Tyki I'm so-"

"Shh, boy. I know you didn't want to kill me, that was never your intention." He gave soft stroking manners. "Every things okay now." Road looked at the two with sad eyes.

"W-why am I he-here?" His mouth had troubles forming the needed words, his mind still damaged from the blow. Tyki looked at Road.

"Well, Allen, we're here to take you home." The boy instantly stiffened.

"No..."

"Allen, calm down okay. You belong with us, not with those humans! Look at how they treat you."

"No, I-"

"Allen, we're family."

"WE ARE NOT FAMILY!" His head pounded and body ached, but adrenaline flowed through him, causing Allen to continue. "I've never had a family! Never! You and Mana, you're all the same! You only love me, are only here for me because he's inside me!" Tears rushed down his face, and he felt Tyki's gloved hand removing the bandages.

"Shush boy." Tyki said rubbing his wet cheek. "Don't waste your energy." Allen kept his eyes closed, unable to open them. Fatigue settled in and slowly took him.

"I... don't have... a family..."

"Yes Allen you do, and it's far more than just the Noah inside you." Road told him softly. "To us, Allen you are a precious person worth protecting." And then Allen drifted once more to the dark world of his mind.

* * *

The trio ran across the town, asking everyone if they had seen the teen. As soon as Haze burst through the room and spoke of Allen's absence, the group had scattered. Kanda rushed through the town, fear gripping his heart. How long had such a feeling made itself known? He didn't know, all that mattered was finding Allen.

Haze scanned from above, rushing around like a child without their parent. In truth, it was lost without the words of it's master. It felt at fault for the boys absence, it should have never left the boy alone. It was common knowledge that the Noahs could come for the child at any time.

"But why, why is it when I finally find him?!" It cried out, black tears streaming down it's eyes.

"Haze!" the akuma looked at the grounded Kanda. "Come on, we got a lead!" The akuma rushed down, following the samurai as they joined with Link at the park. The inspector nodded at the two.

"A couple that lives near here said that they recall a short man carrying Allen. They thought that he was his father and had come to take him home."

"Do they know where they went."

"They said that it looked like they were heading to Lurch, it's the neighboring town.

"Let's go then!" Kanda and Haze said together, both anxious to get Allen back.

* * *

Allen was allowed to walk around as long as Tyki was with him. They were in an odd inn that had hot springs, something that Allen never knew could be in Germany.

"Hot springs can be found anywhere, you just have to look." Tyki said happily as he helped him put on his white shirt. Allen's vision had returned but speaking and moving his fingers were still difficult for his brain to do. Tyki had suggested that they take a dip in the springs. "It might help you relax so that your brain can get back on tracks."

As the two walked in, Allen couldn't help but glare at the water. Tyki was already in and had turned around. "What's wrong Allen?" he asked innocently with confused face. The shadow looked at Allen with closed eyes, as if stating that he wasn't going to peek. However, Allen still felt like this was weird, he should have been running or fighting, not bathing with the enemy.

Tyki himself felt a twist of emotions in him. The boys pale body was adored by light scars and his left shoulder look horrid. Though the strange skin was gone, veins and muscles seemed to be twisted. The boy was only fifteen, and yet so much had happened in his short life.

"The water's not going to bite, Allen. Come in or else I'll feel like a pedophile." The teen turned beet red and almost tripped in his dash for the water. Pouting childishly, Allen let the water sting the scars until the pain subsided. Tyki glanced at the arm again. "Does it hurt?" Allen looked up, a question on his angelic face. "Your innocence. Does it hurt?" Allen let his head roll to the side, his mind relaxing.

"Sometimes... What about you? Does your Noah hurt. I mean I did-"

"Sometimes." Tyki interrupted. "After all, I pierced your heart. It's only fair." Allen smiled softly, closing his eyes. He was just so tired.

* * *

Lurch was a much larger town, more like a city at most. It had shops everywhere and people even gave rides in carriages around town. The trio wasted no time in spreading out for their search. This time it was Haze who had found the boy's location. Apparently a man and a little girl had signed into a hot spring hotel while caring a child fitting Allen's description.

"Damn it, those damn Noah are probably with probably with him." Kanda cursed as they neared the inn. Haze nodded sadly, still in his pity hole while Link remained stoic. Kanda hated how he began to ask himself if that's how HE acted. "We're here." The hotel looked common enough except for the steam pouring from around it from the hot springs. The samurai turned to the inspector in a swift motion. "What do you think we should do?"

"The Noah's are probably keeping Allen under watch, I would say that we sign in as guests and wander the area. They won't suspect us and it would be easier to wander freely than in secret." Though Haze was uncomfortable in the open, so close to the Noah's, he agreed to it, intent on stay in their room. So, within seconds they weir sighed up and in a big room on the second floor. Haze took over the window chair as Link began working on some files. The only exorcist decided to head down to the springs.

Pulling on a white robe that the inn had supplied, Kanda headed down to the hot springs. Mugen chimed at his side as he entered the changing room. He heard someone laughing as he washed in one of the secluded showers and heard them get out. He just hoped that no one else was in there, he hated dealing with people.

* * *

Allen heard the water splash as another body entered the room. Tyki had left to get something, laughing as he told the boy not to fall asleep since his eyes were beginning to droop. The man who had entered was on the other side and Allen, in his steam induced ways, decided to talk to the shadow that was present.

"What do you think? You seem to be uneasy about all of this." The shadow peeked open an eye, his image distorted by the water. A wave of caution entered Allen. "So you want to stay alert? Well, I guess anything can happen." The water shifted as Allen brought his knees up to his chest. "We could just summon the ark if anything gets messy." Two emotions entered him, one of slight acceptance and the other of mockery. "Well, I guess they could knock me out..." The shadow nodded and Allen glared at it. "You got any bright idea's?" The shadow nodded but a sense of disappointment filled Allen. "Right, I forgot you can't talk here..." A sigh. "Let's stay with them for awhile, see what we can find out. After all, you're a Noah too." Suddenly there was a gasp and Allen turned toward the man who had recently entered. He had forgotten all about him, not even paying attention to his surroundings.

"K-Kanda?!"

* * *

When Kanda had entered the bath, he knew right away that there was still one more in there. So, being his secluded self, he choose to go to the farthest side of the bath and ignore the guy. That was until the other started talking.

"What do you think?" Was he talking to himself? "You seem to be uneasy about all of this." Uneasy? About what? The person had peeked the samurai's interest and he moved silently towards it. "So you want to stay alert?" Kanda tensed. Was this person referring to his movements? However, the fact that there was only one person who was talking so seriously to himself intrigued Kanda. "Well, I guess anything can happen."

_What? _Kanda wondered as he continued moving forward. "We could just summon the ark if anything gets messy." He took a sharp intake of breath. The ark, only Allen could control the thing. With extra caution the exorcist moved, wanting it to desperately be Allen but not to at the same time. "Well I guess they could knock me out." Was he talking about the other Noahs? But just who was he talking to? "You got any bright idea's?" His voice was annoyed, and Kanda now knew that it was Allen. But he hanged back, curious of what the boy was saying. "Right, I forgot you can't talk here." Who?! "Let's stay with them for awhile, see what we can find out. After all, you're a Noah too." Kanda couldn't stop himself as he gasped. Allen was talking to the Noah?! But why?!

"K-Kanda?!" Allen had turned toward him, beet red. His eyes glanced towards the still lingering shadow, worry and fear spreading of his delicate face. "W-what are you doing here?!" He squeaked as Kanda glared at him.

"That's what I would like to ask you, Bean sprout! Why the hell did you let yourself get captured! And why the hell are speaking so nicely with that lowlife!?" Allen knew that Kanda was speaking of the Noah inside him.

"He's not a low life!" He shouted at the man. "We were trying to figure out what's going on and what we should do!" He stopped up and took a step forward, but having stayed in the hot spring so long had made his mind slow and he ended up falling forward. Kanda got him, not embracing really, just letting the boy hold onto him. "I don't know what happened," He sniffed out as he shoulders began to shake. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." a wave of guilt flowed into Kanda. It wasn't Allen's fault that he got captured, and Kanda didn't know the Noah like Allen. Perhaps it was really trying to help.

Picking the small boy up, Kanda slowly set him on the springs rim, looking at him with worried eyes. "You shouldn't apologize you stupid bean." He said with a slight laugh. Placing his hand on the other's cheek, Kanda dropped his cold facade. "Allen, please be more careful. I don't know why, but, but when I found out that you were gone I felt a fear that I haven't felt in so long. It scared me, Bean sprout, it really did." The teen smiled softly, bringing Kanda into a tight embrace, tears streaming down his face. Allen could see the shadow in the water and smiled sadly.

"It's Allen Ba-Kanda."

* * *

Allen sat on Kanda's lap as the two went back to relaxing, the earlier tension forgotten. Kanda pushed the pale turned pink of his lap off of him

"What's that for!" The teen cried out.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'm here to get clean." Kanda stated as he went off to the change room to find some soap.

The boy watched him leave, touching his left arm lightly, flinching slightly. It was hurting again... Allen sat there blowing bubbles as he distracted the pain with other thoughts that danced around his head. He was worried that Tyki might come back, but at the same time he felt content. Thinking of his Noah 'brother' sparked a guilty feeling to stir inside him. He wasn't sure if was really going to be able to fight them normally again. They had somehow become important.

_No_ Allen shook his head. _They were always important to me in some way..._His mind then drifted to Kanda, a slight blush layering his pink skin. _I'm glad that he doesn't hate me... _The teen thought, truly thinking that after discovering his lover speaking to a Noah would have sent Kanda off of the deep end. _I never knew that Kanda could be so kind. Then again, I never really pictured the two of us..._ Allen sweat dropped at the thought. He could recall how it happened, it just sort of did.

"And now I'm bathing with him like it's nothing..." Something clicked inside Allen's head, causing him to tense and squeak. He and Kanda were naked. Naked in a bath all alone. He was just sitting on Kanda lap... when he was naked. A shiver ran through Allen's body. "Why did I have to remember that now!" he cried out silently.

* * *

Kanda glared at the room he was in. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find the cursed soap. Tearing through the room, the samurai found Allen's clothes. Driven by the cursed hormones in his body, he sniffed the article of clothing. It smelled like Allen... It was a soft smell that made your nose twitch in confusion. There was no way to relate it to anything. It just smelled like Allen, that was it.

Feeling a bit too much like some sort of stalker/pedophile, Kanda placed the clothing back in the small clothes basket. The skilled exorcist found the ninja soap and brought it back to the bath with himself.

* * *

Allen smiled shyly at the man, his face blooming into a beautiful pink. Kanda couldn't help but think that Allen looked both exotic and erotic. The way the steam curled around his bare chest and how it shone with a tint of water and sweat.

_He's beautiful_They both thought as Allen noted how Kanda's black hair covered his body delicately, like a curtain of black. His dark blue eyes piercing but kind. The younger one's thought of nudity vanished as Kanda smiled lightly, his cheeks a slight pink as he sat beside him. Allen smiled back.

Covering his hands in soap, Kanda handed the bar to Allen as he began threading his fingers through his hair. Glancing at the soft strips of midnight entranced Allen as a thought entered his mind. "Kanda...?"

"Hm?"

"C-could I help?" Kanda's eyes widened in shock, his face not masking the surprise in the question. Scratching his head Kanda sighed.

"Sure, but only if I get to help you." Allen pouted, his hair wasn't nearly as much trouble as the samurai's but he nodded anyway. Upon seeing this, Kanda turned around with a scowl, letting his companion work through the hair.

As Allen predicted it was a rough sort of soft. It was a pleasant feeling on his fingers as he brushed delicately though the strands taking extra care with each knot. Kanda had long since lolled into a state of pleasure at the feeling of Allen's different hands combing through softly, in both a calming and soothing motions. After the motion had stopped Kanda turned around, a soft pink decorating his cheeks. Allen smiled shyly at him, glad that he wasn't being scolded or anything if he had done it wrong in anyway.

Kanda pushed Allen's left shoulder gently, the boy tensed lightly, but that went unnoticed by his companion. However, he still took the hint and turned around. The older one knew that Allen's hair was too short to really do anything but he could still repay the soothing pleasure that Allen had given him. Covering his own hands in soap once more, Kanda did elegant petting motions with the hair in between his hands. Allen's head lolled to the side, it felt so nice to have such affection placed in even the simplest action.

The teenage adult himself was surprised at how soft the boy's hair was. It was absent of any oil that came with the age and was smooth. The roots were rough and hard to wash probably. However, as Kanda scratched the top of his head he could hear a soft sound emitting from Allen's throat. Ignoring the sound of purring coming from the supposed-to be human, Kanda continued down the strands, soon finishing the easy task.

Allen smiled at Kanda who just che-ed in slight embarrassment. Smiling still, Allen got up and began leaving as Kanda reached out and grabbed his arm, electing a pull to the limb. He had grabbed the left one. The teen let out a hiss, quickly tearing his arm out of the hold. Kanda looked at him him with shock and made to stand up before Allen interrupted him

"Kanda." Allen said through clench teeth, his arm pulsing in pain. "Just before dawn, I'll sneak out of the room. They probably know you're here so we'll run while they are sleeping and take the ark back." Kanda stared at Allen quivering frame, his right arm clenching his left to his body.

"Bean sprout..." Turning his head back, tears of pain made his eyes look like mercury. Pure and dangerous. Giving a small, sad smile as he tried to hide the pain Allen turned away, his back facing the man he loved.

"I'll see you early tomorrow okay? Make sure the other two are there as well." And then Allen left, Kanda's eyes widening as he noticed the pale red scars the decorated the younger ones back. He was only fifteen.

**I'm sorry about the spaces problem in the last chapter. I was sure everything was fine and dandy... I hope the problem isn't hiding somewhere in this chapter too... That would be bad... To the next and final chapter!**

**Also, seeing as how these endings brushes up on Haze, I will, if I have time, write a short background story on Haze and Allen at the time of Haze's creation. I hope you enjoy the next chapter~**


	7. You to Me Forever Together

**A/N: Well here is the "last" chapter of this fic. I am quite proud of it though I wish I had more action. And, I think Haze turned it into a comedy -glares at stuff doll I made- this is all your fault... Any ways, if requested I will upload the extra ending where there is a battle, lot more OC's as akuma and some insight to another one of my stories. Haze's background story is also hanging by request. I hope you enjoyed this week as much as I did, even though I took forever and I would like to thank you all, EVERYONE for support and just clicking on this. I love reviews and hits becasue it makes me feel important or at least sane enough to get people interested. Would you like to say anything before we go Haze?**

**Haze: Just check out Sephie's other stories and find out which one I'm connected too, I think it would be easy. And no, this is not to tempt you to read her stories... But rather to read about me and my other akuma pals who are to cool to fall into the "I hate OC's!" catergory that Sephie has.**

**Me: I do not hate OC's... I just want to burn them. And common! Akuma can't really count! I mean, yeah... theirs tons of them soo...**

**Haze: Ramble ramble. Any ways, I would like to thank everyone for commenting on my awesome-ness and I want to let you know that I will miss you. Till next time~**

**Reading Legend**

Normal

"Speaking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thoughts_

Sarcastic Exaggeration

**_You and Me, That's All We Need_**

_**Chapter 7: You to Me; Forever Together**_

His arm stung as Allen carefully bandaged his innocence. He didn't mean to seem so cold to Kanda, but the appendage had caused him a great deal of pain. When Tyki and Road had seen the swelled, rough skin they had imminently placed it in cold water as the two grabbed bandages. At the time, Allen felt unbelievably sick and Tyki stayed with him as he threw-up into the toilet, holding back his still wet locks.

"You okay boy?" Tyki asked as he sat beside him, taking the bandages and began wrapping the arm.

"Yeah. I just stayed in there for too long." The Noah man nodded as he finished the wrapping.

"I suggest you be more careful in the future, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." The Noah said with concern.

"Hey Tyki?"

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you tried to destroy it yet? I mean, it is innocence after all." Tyki looked at him with shock, but soon broke out into a grin.

"That's because it's a part of you boy. And as far as I can tell, you and the 14th get along with it quite well." Allen gave a soft smile, gazing at his arm. Tyki got up, stretching and turned off the lights. Road was already asleep.

"Hey Tyki..."

"Yes, boy?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now you best get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow." And Allen smiled lightly as he began he wait for dawn.

* * *

Kanda stared at the sky with Link and Haze beside him. The blond human was testy with this plan, but ultimately it was the best course of action they could take. The midnight blue slowly transformed into a dark magenta, coloring the clouds pink. The samurai took the small moment to relax as he awaited Allen's arrival, enjoying the soft warmth coming from the still invisible sun.

Then, just as the yellow giant began to rise into the sky, Allen jumped down from one of the higher windows, crown clown's mask protecting his eyes from the sun. Haze hugged him before he could protest and it let go as relief filled it. Allen smiled at the small group nodding his approval as they began running. They had to ensure a safe distance between themselves and the Noahs so that they could not follow them into the ark.

Two figures slowly walked towards the window, watching the group be engulfed in the rising of the sun.

"Hey Tyki. Do you think Allen will be okay with that guy?" Road said with a hint of displeasure in her voice. The other figure laughed lightly as the long shadow's stretched.

"Who knows. For right know, just worry about what the Earl will say to us." Road gleamed, a sadistic smile on her face.

"We'll just tell him that he killed the broker and escaped before we even arrived."

"And the reason it took as an extra day to find this out?"

"Well, we were simply enjoying the hot springs." The two smiled softly at each other, the dawn placing light shadows on their faces. "After all, we are human too. Sometimes, we have to let someone go for them to be happy."

"Hm. I agree. That boy deserves some happiness before this world ends." The shadows all but vanished as the sun made itself clear in the morning. Road turned inside and found a small note on the bed.

"Tyki! Look at this!" The girl said all smiles as she ran over to her 'brother'. Tyki crouched down and took the piece of paper, Road reading it over his shoulder with him.

_Dear Road and Tyki_

_I want to thank you for the encouragement that you have given me. It makes me question the true nature of the Noahs. I pray that when we next meet next we do not have to spill each other's blood. Wither as enemies, allies, or just people I look forward to seeing you two again. _

_-Allen_

_P.S: Thanks for letting me leave. It means a lot to me when, even if it's just this once, I have a choice in what I do._

Tyki smiled at the letter with a soft tenderness that he shared with Road. "Ha, the damn bastard knew we weren't sleeping." His sister smiled turning back to the sun.

"Well, that's just how our Allen is."

* * *

The great white gate opened up for the four, 25 in big letters stating it's gate number. After ushering everyone inside, Allen turned towards the direction of the inn that he knew that Tyki and Road where at.

"Until again, my siblings." And taking one step forward, Allen entered his ark, crown clown decorating his shoulders and a row of crosses disappearing from sight.

* * *

The church was cold and silent as the four entered from the ark. Those around them smiled at the group as they made their way to Koumi's new office to discuss the recent events.

"Leave Master alone Two-Spot!" Haze shouted as it carried the boy defensively as the blond attacked him with questions about the Noah. Kanda himself was tempted to knock the man out.

"Not until he tells me what the Noah's did and told him!" The inspector shouted back.

"Um, Link I'll tell you when I tell Koumi okay?" Allen asked as Haze speed up into a humans speed walk, wanting to just speed off. Link huffed a confirmation, walking just as fast as Haze with quicker footsteps.

"Don't tire yourself out little man." Haze teased as each stride of his equaled three of Links.

"Silence akuma." He gritted out as even Kanda could easily keep up. Allen felt Haze's grip tighten and looked up at him sympathetically. The green-clad akuma caught the look and gave a lop-sided grin before speeding ahead to the room leaving a bewildered Kanda and a frustrated Link.

* * *

Koumi stifled a laugh as Link walked in, his hair in a mess from the run.

"Walker." He growled out.

"Yes?" Oh how the innocence radiated off of the youth, Haze snickering to his left. Knowing full well that he would just waste his energy on the fight, Link huffed once more before sitting to Allen's right. Kanda soon came in and stood next to the akuma who grinned at him. The exorcist just glared.

"Well, since we're all here, lets hear what happened to little Allen." Link glared at the white-haired teen who scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We already told him what you guys know, save time right?" Link's glare intensified. Allen was not looking forward to sharing their room with him. Looking at Kanda with hesitant eyes, the teen met with even, clear ones. No discrimination present. Nodding to himself Allen began telling them how the broker had knocked himself unconscious.

"When I woke up I was already at the inn with the two Noah's. They only asked about my condition, probably concerned about him." Allen spat, making a mental note to apologize later. "After that Tyki forced me down to the baths, saying that I couldn't go 'home' when I was dirty." Allen thanked his years of acting as he puffed up his cheeks in frustration and anger. He had to act the part after all. If the higher ups found out just how friendly they had been to him, they would lock him up without hesitating. "When Tyki had left to speak with Road about something, I noticed Kanda in the baths. They had chosen to stay there so that they could find me easier." Koumi nodded and Kanda was glad that no one noticed his slight blush at the real memory. "We decided to escape at dawn, where, after gaining safe distance, I would open a gate and get us back home. In order to keep their awareness down, I returned to the room so that they didn't suspect anything. However, being around the Noah's irritated my innocence and so I had to bandage it up. The two threatened that if I try anything that they would destroy it." Allen gulped as his eyes widened with slight fear. After a few seconds of Allen 'composing' himself he started again. "I was surprised to actually see them fall asleep. They must have thought that I wouldn't try anything. Any ways, as soon as I saw the sky turn purple I jumped out the window with crown clown active as a just in case. We headed out once I arrived." Allen was scratching his head nervously again. "I'm actually surprised it worked out so well." Koumi nodded as Link seemed to settle. Inside Allen's mind he let out a sigh for being able to act so well and a cheer for them buying it.

Koumi soon dismissed the two and Allen was thankful for being able to get rid of Link's company as Kanda, Haze, and himself did a mad dash for the cafeteria (upon Allen's request). Once there, Kanda ordered his soba while Allen ordered more liver with bread. The couple sat beside each other as Haze sneaked behind a red hair rabbit, pouring a bucket of ice water over his head. Said rabbit howled from the assault, making the room burst with laughter. Allen himself giggled and Kanda smirked softly as Lavi began cursing his friend running around the cafeteria promising revenge. The akuma smirked and laughed like bells in happiness.

The two watched as they ate, Lavi cursing more at Haze's speed and ability to levitate. As soon as Allen finished, Kanda grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the show. "Kanda?" The boy asked as they rounded another corner stifling a yawn.

"Che, I saw you sweat while Link was glaring at you. I'm not letting you be anywhere near him tonight." Allen still didn't understand until Kanda opened one of the several rooms door. There was a flower in an hourglass on a table far from the bed and a small square window letting the remaining light filter through. It was almost night time and after pulling an all-nighter, Allen was unbelievably tired. "You can sleep here tonight." Kanda said, pointing to his bed.

"What about you?" Allen asked as another yawn seeped through, taking off his shirt and pants as Kanda handed him a large white shirt as PJ's.

"Don't worry about me, just go to bed." The samurai all but ordered, pushing the teen into the blankets. Not up for arguing, Allen curled up under the blankets and sighed in content. The bed smelled like Kanda, and was warm for some odd reason. As sleep over took him, he hoped that Tim wouldn't mind sleeping with Haze that night.

Kanda listened to the small exorcist's breathing even out and soon changed into a pair of black pants. Slipping under the covers, the man wrapped Allen in a soft embrace soon dreaming with Allen.

* * *

Kanda blinked the sleep from his eyes as he felt Allen shake in his arms. "Bean Sprout?" he asked, worried that he had upset the boy. The teen just snuggled closer, bitting his lower lip to try and muffle his sobs. "What's wrong?" Allen shook his head. "Tell me." The boy looked at the pure blue eyes with his shimmering silver ones and looked down with shame.

"I had a nightmare..." Instead of Kanda getting mad like Allen had suspected, he just embraced him tighter. "Kanda?" He asked with fear in his voice. "Y-you won't leave me right?" Kanda nodded bringing Allen's face up to his own.

"I promise." He said softly and the teen looked at him, a distant, long dead hope twinkling in his eyes.

"Hey Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"Is it strange, that all of this feels so, so..."

"Foreign?" Allen nodded.

"Yeah." Kanda patted the boys head.

"That's only because you've been separated from everyone for too long." Allen looked up, a question on his face. "It must feel different, to suddenly be back in the norm. That's all." The teen smiled, thinking of how it had been so long since he had actually felt these feelings, but Kanda didn't need to know that. How strange, no foreign they felt to the deprived child. Allen smirked, lading a quick kiss on Kanda's nose.

"Thanks." And the man couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Allen smacked his head. "Don't laugh at me Yu" Kanda glared at him.

"Bean Sprout.

"What was that Ba-Kanda, I can call you Yu. That's great, I feel honored." Kanda tackled the poor B]bean and they began play wrestling on the bed. After a short tickle fight, the two settled back down, the nightmare forgotten as Allen was surrounded by Kanda's strong arms.

"As long as it just the two of us..." The teen looked up at the other's blushing cheeks, finding his embarrassment cute.

"What do you mean Kanda~" Oh how Allen loved teasing the man.

"You.... you can call me Yu when it's just the two of us..." Smiling again and placing another, softer kiss on his lovers nose Allen snuggled close, sleeping claiming him.

"Than good-night Yu..." He could feel Kanda relax as he buried his face in his white hair.

"Good-night, Allen." And the darkness embraced the two lover's as happier dreams filled their abused thoughts.

* * *

Allen and Kanda awoke to a loud explosion from outside. Kanda grabbed Mugen and Allen activated his ever present arm as they ran out not even bothering to change.

"What's happening!" Allen called out as they reached the main hall where the explosion had happened. Everyone was there and Lavi turned to them.

"Yo." He said lazily as both of them sweat dropped. "You two have a good sleep?"

"Um, Lavi, what happened?" Another explosion was heard and soon the two new arrivals could see a Koumerin emerge from a wall, a screaming/crying Haze holding on for dear life.

"Koumi thought it would be a good idea to create a Koumerin for Haze to train with but..."

"It went hay wire..." Allen dead panned as the two walked up to Lavi.

"Sorry about this Haze!" Lenalee cried out amongst the crowd as she raised herself with her boots. Miranda was already fixing the wall while Krory was trying to find a safe way to get towards the scared akuma without endangering himself. Haze sniffed big black tears as he looked at Lenalee with a child's hope.

"Please help me!" It cried out, and Allen couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Haze!" He cried out as he raised himself with Crown Clown.

"Help me Master!" It cried out. Allen nodded and, in some strange way of knowing, both Krory, Lenalee, and himself charged at the same time.

* * *

The main hall was a wreck, pillars and smashed rock lying everywhere. Haze clung to Allen like a child, crying as it told him how scared it was. Everyone else was laughing, enjoying the comedy of the morning before leaving to get to work. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda and Krory were around Allen and Haze laughing sweetly as they enjoyed each other's presence. And the white-haired child wouldn't have had it any other way.

**I swear that Haze has become another me... Perhaps I shouldn't have made that doll. I mean I also made a mask of another one of my akuma and I've been drawing them like crazy... Oh wells~ Yay for obssion I guess.**

**Once again, thanks so much for sticking with me till the end. I hope you liked my first actual romance story and will continue to support me however you deem fit. Until we meet again, -twirls around- good bye~**

**Also: HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ME AND MY AKUMA!**


End file.
